Medical contrast media is a relatively expensive product. Factory pre-filled syringes or vials may be used to transport individual contrast media doses to the point of use. In this case, it is common for a certain amount of contrast media to be left after an injection procedure (e.g., based upon differences between patients, differences between imaging requirements, or both). Any remaining contrast media is typically disposed of as waste. It has at least been suggested to utilize a bulk storage container of contrast media that may be used to supply contrast media for multiple injection procedures. Since contrast media tends to be a parenteral drug, and since contamination may be introduced into the fluid delivery system when fluidly connected with a patient, sterilization may be a concern when using a multi-dose contrast media source for multiple patients.